


Love is Brightest in the Dark

by Bee_Charmer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Charmer/pseuds/Bee_Charmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle for Republic City, Asami wants to do anything she can to take care of the woman she loves, even if it means they'll be exhausted in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Brightest in the Dark

Asami watched the Avatar stagger across the training grounds. Even from a distance, she could see just how exhausted her girlfriend was. It was a sight Asami had sadly grown used to in in the past few days. 

Korra was working on rebuilding her strength after her fight with Amon. Though she had won, Korra’s back had been badly injured during the battle, forcing her to rest for several weeks, long after she had exhausted every option of healing herself. Korra , perhaps unknowingly, made her frustration known to all on the island. However, it was only Asami who knew just how deeply Korra was troubled by the injury, for she was the only one that heard Korra whimper in the middle of the night. Seeing the way Korra dragged her feet, Asami was determined not to let Korra suffer through another night of pain.

She walked towards Korra, smiling in response to the way those blue eyes lit up at the sight of her.

When Korra spoke, her voice betrayed how exhausted she was. “I didn’t think you’d still be up.”

“You didn’t think I would go to bed without you, did you?” Asami’s brow arched slightly.

When Korra only shook her head slightly and leaned against Asami, Asami was quick to wrap her arm around the Avatar’s waist and provide what support she could. Her chest tightened when she felt the knots anchored in the muscles of Korra’s lower back. Her brow creased, but Asami was quick to hide the look of concern – she was not willing to let Korra know how worried she was, at least not outside the privacy of their room.

“There’s a bowl of noodles waiting in our room for you.”

Korra nudged Asami’s shoulder with her head in thanks.

It was only a moment before they were inside, but with each step, Asami had felt the stiffness creeping into Korra’s body. But, once Korra was seated and enjoying her delayed dinner, Asami released some of her worry.

“Sweetie, at least chew the noodles.”

Seeing the way Korra crinkled her eyes in embarrassment, Asami bent to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead.

“Asami, thanks for thinking to have food for me.”

As usual, there was something halting in the way Korra gave her thanks, but the accompanying grin told Asami more than Korra’s words could have. She knew Korra was thanking her for more than just a simple dinner, but Asami just took the now empty bowl and placed it on the nightstand. Returning to Korra’s side, she could see the effect the warm meal had. No longer did Korra look as though she would collapse, and although her eyes still held hints of exhaustion, the brightness in them Asami fell in love with was slowly returning.

“Feeling better?”

Korra finally smiled, rising to her feet before she spoke. “Yeah, barely even sore anymore.”

Asami quirked her eyebrow in response to the wince that flashed across Korra’s face as she stood.

“Okay fine, I still might be in a little bit of pain.”—Korra’s arms slipped around Asami’s waist—“But, I’m getting better.”

Tilting Korra’s face up to her own, Asami pressed their lips together gently.

“Yes, but Tenzin warned me that you might be training too hard.” Asami kissed Korra again.

Her kiss ended with a sigh from the shorter woman.

“Amon got away, Asami, and who knows when he’ll be back. We barely won back the city. I want to be ready, and I can’t let some injury caused by stupid mistake slow me down.”

“Korra, stop.” Asami inhaled slowly and brushed her thumb across Korra’s cheek, preparing herself for the speech she knew was inevitable. “You were amazing in that fight, you beat Amon! The city is saved because of you.”

“We won because I entered the Avatar State.” Korra pulled herself away, turning her back to Asami. “Amon almost took my bending away because I wasn’t strong enough to fight him off on my own! I won’t let that happen again.”

Asami immediately reached out to place her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “I know you won’t, but you can still go easy on yourself. You haven’t relaxed since the Equalists were driven away.”

The woman in front of her remained silent, but leaned back, letting Asami’s arms pull her closer.

Asami’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Please, Korra, I worry about you.”

“I know.” Korra spun in Asami’s arms and tucked her head in the crook of the taller woman’s neck. “But -”

“No, no ‘buts’ tonight, okay?” Asami smiled when she felt Korra’s lips press against her neck.

“Okay.” Asami was pleased to hear Korra sounded less tense.

Asami held Korra for a moment before kissing her brow. “C'mon, let’s take care of some of that soreness before we sleep.”

It was a ritual that started soon after Asami and Korra discovered their attraction was mutual. After a hard day of training, Asami would do her best to massage the ache from Korra’s muscles. As usual, Korra stripped to the basic clothing she wore under her traditional Water Tribe outfit. Asami thought to herself how much more comfortable Korra was removing her clothes now than she was the first time Asami offered a massage. Remembering how timid Korra had been only reminded Asami of other firsts, causing a blush to creep across her cheeks.

“What is it?”

Realizing Korra had seen the change in Asami’s expression, Asami shut her eyes, knowing the blush was only intensifying.

“Oh, nothing.” Asami swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat.

The look Asami received made it clear that Korra didn’t quite believe her. Still, Asami tried to ignore the smirk tugging at Korra’s lips.

“What hurts the worst tonight?”

Korra kissed Asami before spreading her toned body on the bed, letting the kiss linger long enough to crack Asami’s facade and reveal the nature of her thoughts.

“What if I want to relax a different way?” Korra’s voice sounded playful – it was a tone Asami had not heard since before the fight for Republic city.

Asami let Korra take her hand, pulling her down on the bed as well. As she sat, Asami rolled Korra onto her back, brushing her fingers along the Avatar’s exposed collar bone. As she had hoped, her feather-light touch caused Korra to take a sharp intake of breath. Smiling, Asami finally answered Korra’s question.

“When you first started training again, I told you I would do what I could to help you.” She leaned closer, stopping the words forming in Korra’s mouth with a quick press of her lips. “You should know by now I am more than happy to offer that help in the form of pleasure.”

Asami felt Korra’s hand snake to the back of her neck. Nothing was said, but Asami saw the lust darkening Korra’s blue eyes.

Korra’s command was barely audible. “Then kiss me.”

Korra tilted her face up to meet Asami’s descending lips. However, just before their lips touched, Asami stopped, relishing Korra’s whine of disappointment at the delay. She didn’t make Korra wait for long though, and her mouth was soon moving against the woman’s slightly wind chapped lips. The kiss was returned with passion Asami was not quite prepared for, and when Korra’s hand pressed harder against the back of her neck, Asami couldn’t stop the moan that escaped.

Asami deepened the kiss as she carefully spread her body beside Korra’s. Their tongues danced slowly and Asami craved to be closer to the bare skin of the woman below her. As if she had been struck with the same thought, Korra’s hand released its pressure from the back of Asami’s neck and slid lower to trace the seams of Asami’s clothes. Asami carefully shifted her weight, allowing Korra’s arms more freedom. She had no intention of drawing the focus of the night, but Asami craved the feel of Korra’s warm hands against her skin.

Layer by layer, the clothes still wrapped around Asami fell to the floor. The process was slow with Korra’s aching body still protesting many of her movements, but each strip of exposed flesh was presented with a soft caress, sending chills over Asami’s body. As Korra’s fingers unfastened the last of her clothing, Asami felt the woman’s mouth against her neck. Smiling once Korra had rendered her naked, Asami leaned back, fully exposing herself. Asami watched as Korra’s eyes fill with desire. As it always did, the look in Korra’s eye sent a flutter through Asami’s chest and an ache between her legs. Wanting nothng more than to give Korra what she needed, Asami leaned down to give another gentle kiss before she reached to extinguish fire in the small lamp by their bed.

In truth, she had found it surprising when Korra first asked for darkness when they were together, but Asami had quickly developed a preference for it as well. Though they both loved the sight of each other, depriving themselves of one sense only amplified every touch, and to Asami’s great pleasure, every sound. And, as always, when their lips met for the first time without the light to guide them, Asami was reminded of what Korra had given as her reasoning for favoring the dark: that’s when love burns the brightest.

As the movement of their lips together grew less deliberate, Asami quickly lost the ability to think of anything else. Asami felt Korra’s fingertips trace the lines of her back before her grip grew more firm. Giving in to Korra’s urging, Asami pressed her body closer, gasping when she felt Korra’s thigh press against her. Her own desire growing, Asami began kissing down Korra’s neck, nipping at the flesh just above her collar bone before continuing lower. Asami slipped her hands under the strip of fabric still wrapped around Korra’s chest, urging its removal so her mouth could dance across the Avatar’s skin. Korra was quick to oblige, letting Asami gently slip the clothing over her head.

Asami’s lips were soon on Korra’s exposed chest, accelerating Korra’s pulse with each kiss. As Korra’s hand wound through her hair, Asami’s mouth grew more possessive. Her tongue reached out to caress the hard peaks of Korra’s breasts, and as Asami’s teeth clenched down lightly, she elicited a moan from the shorter woman. The sound echoed through Asami, sparking a fire in her core that drove her further, leaving her hand to continue what her mouth began as her lips moved lower over Korra’s toned stomach. She descended until her lips pressed against the cloth of Korra’s only remaining clothing. Wanting nothing more than to hear her girlfriend moan again, Asami’s tongue pushed against the fabric where Korra’s readiness was already apparent. Hearing her reward rush forth from Korra’s lips, Asami crawled back up the bed to deliver a passionate kiss as her hands slid down Korra’s sides.

To Asami’s delight, Korra’s body rolled with her touch. All soreness forgotten, the Avatar’s hips rose, begging Asami to remove the last barrier between them. Her own lust growing, Asami didn’t hesitate, letting her fingertips run along the length of Korra’s legs as the clothing was removed. Settling herself between the now bare thighs, Asami let her hands retrace their path up Korra’s legs. She heard Korra gasp as her nails grazed along bare flesh.

“Asami.” Korra’s voice was accompanied with the unmistakable sound of hands grasping onto bed sheets.

Giving in, Asami bent lower, letting Korra feel her breath against the inside of her thigh. Asami immediately felt Korra’s hand winding through her hair again, gently urging her closer. Asami kissed the smooth skin of Korra’s inner thigh, letting the pads of her fingers trace patterns that reached higher and higher with each pass. Asami’s lips followed the path set by her fingers, causing Korra’s breaths to grow labored. Korra’s hips began to rock with the motions of Asami’s mouth and hands. Seeing the effect she was having, Asami acquiesced, bringing forth a cry from Korra as fingers finally pressed against her.

Asami smiled against the skin of Korra’s hip as she let her fingers make promises she intended to let her mouth to fulfill. The slight movement in Korra’s body begged Asami for more than the teasing swirl of her fingertips. Asami waited until the slight whimper escaped Korra’s mouth before finally slipping her fingers away, replacing them with a rough press of her tongue. She moved her hands to steady slightly shaking thighs as Korra’s loud moan filled their room. Asami felt the vibrations of her own vocal response flow into Korra’s body, heightening the pleasure. Accustomed to the woman’s body, Asami eased her attentions to momentarily prevent the end of Korra’s pleasure. Moving up Korra’s body, she gave her apology in the form of a passionate kiss, and as Korra tasted herself on Asami’s lips, her sigh of protest turned into a groan of pleasure.

Asami smiled against Korra’s mouth as she felt hands move to her waist, pressing her hips into the woman’s below her. Asami pressed harder as her hand slid across the surface of Korra’s damp skin. Wasting no more time, Asami slid her hand between their bodies, immediately sliding a finger inside Korra. Korra’s nails dug into her as Asami gently added another. Curling her fingers, Asami soon felt the effects pulsing through Korra’s body.

“Please.”

Korra’s plea fluttered against Asami’s skin, and how could she deny Korra the release she so obviously needed? Asami smiled, running her thumb along Korra’s center. The woman beneath her immediately cried out, bucking her hips as her muscles tensed, forcing Asami’s fingers deeper within her.

Asami whispered into her girlfriend’s ear as the arms wrapped around her slowly relaxed, “I love you Korra, no matter what, always remember that.”

Asami’s words were echoed on Korra’s lips before she was pulled in for a kiss that told her the night was far from over.


End file.
